The present invention relates to DC-89 derivatives. The compounds have an excellent anti-tumor activity and are expected to be useful as anti-tumor agents.
As compounds similar to the DC-89 derivatives of the present invention, DC-89A1, DC-89A2, DC-89B1 and DC-89B2 represented by the following structural formula are known. These compounds exhibit an antibacterial activity against various bacteria and also show an anti-tumor activity against melanoma B-16, etc. ##STR7## DC-89A1: X.sup.0 =--CH.sub.2 --, Y.sup.0 =Cl DC-89A2: X.sup.0 =single bond, Y.sup.0 =CH.sub.2 Cl
DC-89B1: X.sup.0 =--CH.sub.2 --, Y.sup.0 =Br PA1 DC-89B2: X.sup.0 =single bond, Y.sup.0 =CH.sub.2 Br
DC-89A1 is disclosed in WO 87/06265 (EP-A-0271581); and DC-89A2, DC-89B1 and DC-89B2 are disclosed in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 119787/90 (EP-A-0351865) and Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 139590/89 (EP-A-0318056). Further, DC-88A which has the following structure is disclosed in WO 87/06265 (EP-A-0271581). DC-88A not only shows an antibacterial activity against a variety of bacteria but also exhibits an anti-tumor activity against melanoma B-16, etc. ##STR8##
DC-88A derivatives are disclosed in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 128379/91 (EP-A-0406749), Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 288879/90 (EP-A-0354583) and Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 7287/91 (EP-A-0365041).
Further, as compounds which are structurally similar-to the compounds of the present invention, derivatives of SF2582C are disclosed in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 275581/89 (EP-A-0339681) and CC-1065 and its derivatives are disclosed in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 64695/79 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,888), Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 193989/85 (EP-A-0154445) and WO 88/04659.